List of military equipment in use by Dartmouth Ventures PMC
This is a list of weapons, vehicles, and other equipment currently in use by Dartmouth Ventures contractors. Weapons Bladed Weapons - Knives (In addition to privately purchased items that individual contractors might have) *Fairbairn–Sykes Fighting Knife *KA-BAR Fighting/Utility Knife * M7 Bayonet *M9 Bayonet Bladed Weapons - Machetes (In addition to privately purchased items that individual contractors might have) *Gerber Gator Handguns *Colt 1991 O1091 *Colt 1991 O1991 * Colt M1911A1 * Colt Series 70 O1970A1CS * FN Browning Hi-Power (9x19mm Parabellum variant) *Glock 17 * Glock 26 *Heckler & Koch USP45 * Heckler & Koch USP45 Tactical *SIG-Sauer P226 (9x19mm Parabellum variant) *Springfield Armory 1911 Mil-Spec .45ACP Assault Rifles * BAE/Heckler & Koch L85A2 Individual Weapon (IW) * Colt M16A1 Model 603 (Some units have been fitted with M16A2 handguards and/or stocks) * Colt/FN M16A2 Model 701 * Colt/FN M16A2 Model 711 * Colt/FN M16A4 Model 901 * Heckler & Koch G36 * Heckler & Koch G36V * IMI Galil AR (5.56x45mm NATO variant) * IWI Galil ACE 22 * Izhmash/Kalashnikov Concern AKM * Izhmash/Kalashnikov Concern AK-74M * Steyr AUG A1 * Steyr AUG A3 Battle Rifles * Enfield L1A1 Self-Loading Rifle (SLR) (Most units have been modified for fully-automatic firing; unmodified semi-automatic units are mainly used in a DMR role) * FN FAL * FN SCAR-H * Heckler & Koch G3A3 * Heckler & Koch G3A4 * Heckler & Koch G3KA4 * Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 (Mainly used in a DMR role) * Smith Enterprise Inc. M14 (Most units have been modified with Mk 14 Mod 0 components. Mainly used in a DMR role.) * Smith Enterprise Inc. Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) (Mainly used in a DMR role) Carbines *Bushmaster M4A3 (Fully automatic variant) *Colt/FN M4A1 Model 921 *Colt/FN M4A1 Model 977 *Colt M16A1 Carbine Model 651 * Colt M16A1 Carbine Model 653 * Colt M16A2 Carbine Model 723 * Colt M16A2 Carbine Model 727 * Colt M16A2 Commando Model 733 *Colt/FN Mk 18 Mod 0 * Heckler & Koch G36C * Heckler & Koch G36K * IWI Galil ACE 21 Submachine Guns * Colt Model 633 * Colt Model 635 * Colt Model R6450 (With Model 635 lower receiver) * Heckler & Koch MP5A3 * Heckler & Koch MP5SD3 * Heckler & Koch MP5KA4 * Heckler & Koch UMP45 *IMI Uzi * Ordnance Factory Board 1A1 *Sterling L2A3 Personal Defense Weapons * FN P90 Triple Rail (TR) * Heckler & Koch MP7A1 Machine Guns *BAE/Heckler & Koch L86A2 Light Support Weapon (LSW) (Mainly used in a DMR role, due to the 646mm-long barrel) *Enfield L4 Bren * Enfield/Manroy Engineering L7A2 GPMG (Several units have been modified with M240B components) *FN MAG (Several units have been modified with M240B components) *FN Minimi (5.56x45mm NATO variant; several units have been modified with M249 and/or Mk3 components) *FN Minimi Mk3 (5.56x45mm NATO variant) * General Dynamics/US Ordnance M60 * Izhmash/Kalashnikov Concern RPK (7.62x39mm variant) * Ordnance Factory Board 1B * ZiD PKM Shotguns *Benelli M4 Super 90 *Franchi SPAS-12 * Izhmash/Kalashnikov Concern Saiga-12 * Knight's Armament Company Masterkey *Remington Model 870 * Remington Model 870 Modular Combat Shotgun (MCS) * Remington 1100 TAC 4 Anti-Materiel Rifles *Barrett M82A1 *DSR-Precision DSR-50 Designated Marksman and Sniper Rifles *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare (7.62x51mm NATO variant) * Enfield Enforcer *Enfield L42A1 *FN Sniper Support Rifle (SSR) * Izhmash/Kalashnikov Concern SVD Dragunov * Knight's Armament Company SR-25 * Remington 700 AICS 1.5 (7.62x51mm NATO variant) Grenades and mines * M18A1 Claymore *M18 Smoke Grenade * M26 Fragmentation Grenade *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *M84 Stun Grenade Plastic explosives * C-4 * PE-4 Grenade Launchers *Colt/Knight's Armament Company M203 (Underslung only) * Heckler & Koch AG36 (Underslung only) * Heckler & Koch HK69A1 * Heckler & Koch M320 Grenade Launcher Module (GLM) * Izhmash/Kalashnikov Concern GP-25 * Izhmash/Kalashnikov Concern GP-30 * Izhmash/Kalashnikov Concern GP-34 *Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher (MGL) Missile and Rocket Launchers *General Dynamics FIM-92A Stinger *Hunting Engineering LAW 80 *NAMMO M72A9 LAW *Saab Bofors Dynamics AT4 *ZiD RPG-7 Artillery *M29 Mortar * Royal Ordnance/BAE L16 Mortar (Reserved for installation in select FV432s) * Royal Ordnance/BAE L118 Light Gun * Vickers-Armstrong/Rheinmetall FH70 Howitzer Vehicles Armoured Personnel Carriers & Infantry Fighting Vehicles *GKN FV432 Bulldog * GKN/BAE FV510 Warrior * Reumech OMC Buffel *Sandock-Austral Ratel 20 * Sandock-Austral Ratel 90 Battle Tanks *BAE FV4034 Challenger 2 *Vickers-Armstrong/Leyland Motors FV4201 Chieftain Mk 5 Light Vehicles *Jeep Wrangler J8 *Land Rover Defender *Mercedes-Benz G65 AMG Trucks *AM General M35 *MAN HX 18.330 Helicopters *Airbus Eurocopter EC665 'Tiger' * Bell UH-1A Iroquois * Bell UH-1B Iroquois * Bell UH-1C Iroquois * Boeing CH-47 Chinook * Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Aeroplanes *Lockheed C-130 Hercules Electronic items Communications *AN/PRC-77 *AN/PRC-148 *AN/URC-64 *Bowman H4855 Personal Role Radio *MSA Sordin Supreme (Basic, Pro IV, and Pro X variants) *Quansheng TG-K4AT *Rohde & Schwarz MR3000P Laser Aiming Modules and designators * AN/PEQ-1 * AN/PEQ-2 * AN/PEQ-15 * Insight Technology M3X Lighting systems (Not including any lighting systems attached to firearms) *Fulton N47-3 Flashlight *SDU-5/E Individual equipment Weapon sights * 1P29 Scope * Aimpoint CompM4 Red Dot Sight * Aimpoint 'Electronic' Mark II Red Dot Sight * Aimpoint Micro T-1 Red Dot Sight * Colt 4x20 Scope * EOTech Model 512 Holographic Weapon Sight * ELCAN SpecterDR 4x/1x Dual Role Optical Sight * Kobra 1S-03M Red Dot Sight * L1A1 Telescope, Straight Sighting * L2A2 Sight Unit Infantry, Trilux (SUIT) * L9A1 Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux (SUSAT) * Meprolight Mepro 21 Reflex Sight * PK-A Red Dot Sight * PSO-1 Telescopic Sight * Schmidt & Bender PM II Telescopic Sight * Sightmark Sure Shot Reflex Sight * Swarovski Optik 1.5x Scope * Trijicon TA91 Anti-Reflection Device (For use with the Trijicon TA31RCO ACOG) * Trijicon TA31RCO Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight (ACOG) * Trijicon TA01NSN Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight (ACOG) * Zeiss RSA Reflex Sight * ZF 3x4 Dual Optical Sight Load-Carrying Equipment and Vests (In addition to privately purchased items that individual contractors might have; all items below are in a black colour) *1958-Pattern Web Equipment *All-Purpose Lightweight Individual Carrying Equipment (ALICE) *Blackhawk Enhanced Soldier Load Bearing Vest *Blackhawk Omega Elite EOD Tactical Vest * Blackhawk Omega Phalanx Homeland Security Vest *Blackhawk S.T.R.I.K.E. Omega Vest *Eagle Industries Combat Integrated Releasable Armor System (CIRAS) *Eagle Industries TAC-V1-NU Vest *Individual Integrated Fighting System (IIFS) Tactical Load Carrying Vest *M1916 Pistol Holster *MOLLE Backpacks/Belts/Pouches/Rigs/Vests (Various brands, may coincide with items privately purchased by individual contractors) *TAC Force Load Bearing Vest Clothing (In addition to privately purchased items that individual contractors might have) *1968-Pattern Combat Dress (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *1985-Pattern Combat Dress (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *Altama Boots (Black; Panama sole variants) *Battle Dress Uniform (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *Beret (Beige; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *Boonie hat (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Bush hat (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Combat Soldier 95 (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *DMS Boots (Black) *Jersey, Heavy Wool (Black) * Knee pads (Various brands, may coincide with items privately purchased by individual contractors) *Lightweight Trousers (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *M1965 Field Jacket (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *Patrol Cap (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) *Puttees (Khaki; to go with the DMS Boots) *Rothco Boots (Black) *Smock, Parachutist, DPM (Is available in black and Desert DPM as well; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *Smock, Windproof, DPM (Is available in black and Desert DPM as well; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) *TRU-SPEC Tactical Response Uniform (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM; ex-serivcemen have the option of wearing their unit insignia) * Wellco Boots (Black) NBC Protection * Avon AR10 Respirator * Avon FM12 Respirator * Avon S10 Respirator * Mk.4 NBC Suit (Black, DPM, and Desert DPM) * MOPP equipment (Suit in black, DPM, and Desert DPM, all other components in black) Personal Protection (All items below are in a black colour except where noted; protective inserts are in those colours that can be supplied by the manufacturer) * Advanced Combat Helmet (May be provided with black, DPM, or Desert DPM cover) * BAE Enhanced Small Arms Protective Insert *Blackhawk Ballistic Ceramic Plate * Blackhawk MICH Helmet (May be provided with black, DPM, or Desert DPM cover) *Blackhawk Low Vis Plate Carrier *Body Armor, Small Arms Protective, Aircrewman *Browning P302 Vest (P302/24, P303/24, and P304/24 variants are in use) *Helmet, Steel, Airborne Troops Mk II *M69 Fragmentation Vest *Morgan Advanced Materials AC200 Helmet (May be provided with black, DPM, or Desert DPM cover) *Morgan Advanced Materials Ballistic Protective Insert Category:Dartmouth Ventures